


Satan Tears, A Devilman Crybaby Fic

by AverageDingus



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Devilman Crybaby, Gen, Spoilers, asuka ryo - Freeform, fudo akira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageDingus/pseuds/AverageDingus
Summary: I do not suggest reading this if you don't want the ending spoiled!Basically adding more to the ending is all, I apologize if this sucks I tried.





	Satan Tears, A Devilman Crybaby Fic

"Don't forget you've been with me till now", sobbed the angelic looking demon king of hell himself. He continued to speak to the torso of his best friend as they continued through the void of space. "say something!", Ryo carried on. Nothing. Not a sound was made from Akira. The glazed and dead eyes seemed to just stare back at Ryo, watching him fruitlessly call and struggle for the corpses attention. Ryo hugged the half body pressing his head to the fallen mans head. "No, Akira...". The winged blonde's sobs began to grow into stronger sobs. "Don't leave me alone!". He sat up and picked up the body. "Don't leave me!". His sobs eventually turned into cries. "Please be somewhere!". No sign of Akira to be found except for the motionless body. "Say something!", Ryo called out into the endless void. "AKIRA!!", he cried out with nothing but pure pain. Despite being Satan himself he felt this was true hell. This was utter torture, he felt as if he was being stabbed over and over. The void was his killer stabbing him with the knife of eternal loneliness, only for him to bleed the salty liquid emotions from his eyes. He couldn't help but embrace the cadaver. It seemed to be the only thing left for him to do; squeeze Akira and hope for something out there to help him squeeze life into him. Ryo saw the world end as his own little world just ended before his flooding eyes. The never ending tears began to take a toll on him, his eyes began to swell shut. The repetitive hiccups felt like a noose strangling him as now it became hard to breathe. Akira was Ryo's oxygen and he needed him bad, he needed someone to untie this emotional noose and let him breathe. "Th-This is t-too much...", Ryo struggled to speak. The hiccups seemed to rob him of his speech. Ryo was a kidnapped victim at this point; speechless, sightless, breathless. Sure, this was space they were in, but Ryo was Satan after all. Satan always has his ways. Accepting his fate of eternal loneliness he layed down with the dead body in his arms. Ryo could at least enjoy the fact Akira was like a teddy bear to him, at least something to kill the draining feeling. "If I cannot have you speak, I can simply dream of you", Ryo thought. Before he could even get to dozing he felt something his arm. He jumped back startled as ever. "Hhhmn", a firmiliar groan was heard. "A-Akira?!", Ryo finally spoke. The torso of a man sat up to look at Ryo. "You...", he growled. "Yes! Me! Oh, I thought I lost you, I missed you so much you've got no idea!", Ryo cheered as he immediately pulled Akira into a tight hug. He gave the reanimated man a tender, passionate kiss on his cheek. Akira shifted a bit. The dark haired man couldn't help but get very confused at this point. He looked down at himself in shock and horror. "WHAT?!! MY LEGS....MY LOWER BODY! HOW-", he paused to look around. Gasping intensely he did not know what to do. "Ryo...why...why did you do this?!", he began to sob. He covered his eyes. Ryo frowned. "Because Akira, I love you! I wanted you back, I never knew my tears could do such a thing!", Ryo explained with such joy in his voice. Akira continued to cry almost intensely as Ryo once had a few minutes ago. "Ryo...you sadistic fuck...why didn't you let me die?! Why couldn't you leave me? Leave me to be with my family and all those poor humans...", Akira carried on. Ryo could not help but to feel a bit angry at his friend. He felt he was being ungrateful. "Akira...are you not happy? Everything is perfect now! We can live forever!". Akira sighed at the silly hell king's words. "Ryo, if you really cared about me you would have not started carrying out this evil plan in the first place. Hell, you would have just let me die." "Nonesense! Listen, that silly old plan is the past. Yeah, the earth is gone and your family is never to be seen again, but so what? We can begin a new life here, am I wrong my love?". Akira started to grow a bit angrier than before. "Very wrong! I can't believe I ever befriended such a selfish being like you!", shouted the dark haired male. Ryo turned away. "Hm, fine, take my gift as whatever misunderstanding you're making it to be. I'm just glad you're alive is all". Akira shook his head. Ryo grinned to himself. "We'll remain together", he whispered. Akira could only cry more as the memories of his family flooded his mind. "Why?", was all he could say and think. Why couldn't he had been able to save them, or at least be left to die with them? Why must this be his fate? "I hope you realize there's no escaping me, my love", Ryo called to Akira. "Yeah, shut up", Akira argued. The blonde hell king rushed back to Akira's side. "So what's the point in being unhappy? Just surrender!". Akira hated to hear those words, but perhaps his best friend is right. Really, what can Akira do at this point? His fate is unavoidable, why be so negative during such a permanent state? "You can't abandon me, you belong to me", Ryo could be heard mumbling. Despite all the negative thoughts and feelings Akira just smiled. "Y'know, what can I do? This is my fate, floating on a rock in space with my best friend and we're both immortal. What is there to do but surrender?", Akira said out loud. Ryo smiled back at him. "That's the spirit!", the winged blonde said as he laughed cheerfully. He layed beside Akira and held him. Akira turned as much as he could to hold Ryo. He closed his eyes comfortably as he rested his head against Ryo's beast. "Hey...How did you revive me? If you don't mind the question". Ryo kissed his forehead. "Satan tears my love. Cried so hard onto your body my power must have found it's way to help." "Ah, interesting. Strange how tears from an unholy being can make a cut-in-half man become immortal enough to breathe in space as well as some other things", Akira responded. "Haha, yeah. For now I think it's best we both get some rest after such a wild time, huh?", suggested Ryo as he began to stroke Akira's hair. Akira simply nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'd like that". The dark haired man began to rub at Ryo's back softly. "Do you forgive me Akira?". Akira tensed up a bit at the question. "Well, there is a lot to deal with, but I feel that if this is really it forever there is no point in grudges. In short, yes, I do forgive you.". They both shared a soft kiss before drifting off into a gentle slumber. Who knows when they would wake? Could this slumber be eternal? Only the void of space will truly know.


End file.
